chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Blackwell
House Blackwell is a Merchant Household that originated in the Barony of Malendar. When Baron Oberyn Blackwell came to power the House became known as one of the few Noble Houses that was also an Arcane House as well. The house is the first noble house to make political and cultural contact with the Malanari of Marakashyn , specifically the House of Shadows . History The House of Blackwell is a household unlike any other in the North or South Marches for it was founded by escaped slaves. Through a series of events that became known as the Shadow Rose Rebellion, Corbus lead a rebellion at two plantations along the eastern edge of the Barony of Morendur whereby he liberated over a hundred slaves and two individuals who would assist him in the forging of a new Household; Cade of Dunfield and Cadya of Tanglewood. After the events of the Shadow Rose Rebellion, the group of escaped slaves had taken up residence in the Black Stone Cave deep within the Malwyd. When the slave escaped into the Malwyd they plunged head-long through the forest until they came upon a clearing. Shortly after their caravan had successfully moved within the boundaries of the forest, the paths that they had used with blurred and quickl concealed by the witches of their group. Any force of men attempting to breach the edge of the dark forest was either turned back by overgrowth or some monstrous creature, disturbed by their hacking. 'Wars' War/Blackwell 'Battles' Battle/Blackwell 'Events' Event/Blackwell Economics The House of Blackwell is the only source for Shadow Silk in the whole of the Marches and the Kels - they produce, as of the time of the Winter of Woe , at 1/5th the price of Sekketi Silk. Blackwell Wizards The Wizards of the House of Blackwell are different than most Human Wizards. First, nearly every wizard of the House of Blackwell can trace some descent to an elven or near-elven bloodline. Whether it was like the first Wizard of Blackwell, Cade of Dunfield, who was the grandson of an elf or like many who followed in his footsteps - having only an eigth or less of elven blood; the trace is still present. Rumors persist that many a daughter of Blackwell had been sent to seduce elven men if only to bolster the elven bloodline within the family. (See also the Line of Cade ) Additionally, Blackwell Wizards, were trained in arcane magic far earlier than most other human wizards. Human wizards would not begin to be taught, openly, until the Gnomes of Tor Gizad , sanctioned their education. Blackwell wizards were not trained by Gnomes, but by Malanari elves. When the time came that human wizards could be educated, the Blackwell Wizards had been amasing their knowledge and power for nearly 200 years. Most of the wizards had been trained to perfect their skills in artifice - learning how to enchant weapons, armor and other such objects. As few outsiders were ever permitted to enter the Malwyd or witness their power, openly, this was the Household's secret for several generations. It is for this reason that, when the Azure Council was being formed, a Blackwell served on the first council and has sat as one of its rulers ever since. Features *Arrogant: Members of the House of Blackwell are often afflicted with the belief that they are far superior to others. Unfortunately several decades of successive victories in both politics, economics and arcane magic have not proven them wrong. *Mistrusting: Members of the House of Blackwell are often afflicted with a general distrust for anyone not of their barony or of their family. *Well-Bred: Members of the House of Blackwell are known for their striking good looks. Having interbred with elves from time to time throughout their history, their poise, grace and appearance reflect it. * Known Members See Also: House of Blackwell/Tree Family/Blackwell ''Casters'' Casters are, to any Household, incredibly important. They are both military might and potentially a source of healing and comfort for their people. Though not all of the casters may be members of the family, those who serve are given special consideration and are often considered 'adopted members' due to their importance. Caster/Blackwell Category:Maltharius Category:Gizad Category:Human Category:Household Category:South Marches